


See These Shackles

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Katelyn takes control, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Kink, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelyn has a plan for Gabe, and she won't be distracted from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See These Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Gabe's Girl, Beta'd by Miss Moose This is the fifth story in the “Come Fly With Me” verse. If you’d like to start from the beginning start with Rebel Diamonds here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I’m your slave_  
_I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It’s just that no one makes me feel this way_  
\--SexyBack, Justin Timberlake

Kat has been planning this for days, which is a hard thing to do with Gabriel bouncing around in her head all the time. She wants this to work. Just _one time_ she wants him to let her take the lead. Gabriel always puts her pleasure before his. He loves hearing her and watching her reactions when he touches her, it's what gets him going. But she wants to do that too, and she's determined to do it tonight.

She gets herself ready, slips on the red lace bra and panties she bought for the occasion. Tosses a red scarf over the bed side lamp, and stands across the room from where she knows he'll appear. 

She knows what tone of voice to use. "Gabrieelllll." Her voice is soft, playful as she drawls the name out. 

He appears across the room, right where she knew he would. "You rang, my dea..." His voice trails off taking her in. "Ohhohoho, well take a look at you. My oh my, kitten. You're a beautiful sight this evening." He spreads his hands wide, opening his arms to her. "Come to daddy."

She laughs out loud. "Daddy? Where did that come from?" 

"Oh, I don't know, thought I might develop a new kink for you calling me Daddy," he tells her, grinning like a wolf.

She shakes her head at him, smiling. "You've got enough kinks already." 

"What's one more?" He starts to walk toward her. 

"No." She holds her hand up. "You stay right where you are."

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "Hmmmm, something up your sleeve tonight, kitten?" He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"I'm not wearing sleeves, as you can see," she turns slowly, "but I do have some plans for this evening," she says, winking. She bends her knee, points her toe and raises her arms above her head, stretching, giving him a little show, pin-up style.

"Oh I like where this is going," Gabriel says, eyes intense. 

"We're going to play a little game." She pulls her hair out of the clip, shaking out the length of it. 

"I do love a good game, kitten." He's smiling, but very serious. 

"I know you do. And just like any game, this one has rules." She turns around, popping out her ass, looking over her shoulder at him. 

"You know I've never been one for playing by the rules," he looks her up and down, "but I _really_ wanna play this game," he says. 

"Mmmm, that's a good answer, Gabe." She smiles at him, running a hand down her hair, then down her lower back, over her hip and ass, squeezing it. "Are you ready to hear the rules?" 

He looks from her ass to her face, heat in his eyes. "Do tell." 

"Ok, first rule is," she faces him again, sliding her hands across her stomach, "I make the rules and I can change them whenever I want." 

He laughs loudly. "Now that doesn't sound fair at all, Kat," he says. 

"We're not playing fair." She slides her hands up, over her breasts, cupping them. "Second rule, I'm in control." 

"MmmHmm, I think I know where this is going." He stares at her hands.

"And the third and final rule," she slides a hand down between her legs, touching herself, " _you_ can't touch me." 

He watches, finally rubbing a hand down his face, then looking at her. "These are some tough rules," he says. "I hate rules." 

"I know you do, Gabe, but I've got some back up if you think you need it." She looks on the dresser to her right, picks up something metal that clinks. She lets the handcuffs swing from her index finger by the chain, they sway, clicking together. 

"Where did you get those?" His reaction is serious. Not what she expected. 

She looks at him, gauging his expression. "I found them in the bunker a couple days ago. They were just shoved in a box with some other angel stuff. The card tag said they could keep an angel bound. I was going to suggest that they might be useful if you guys find Metatron, but then I thought maybe they'd be fun for us. I borrowed them for tonight; these are something you actually can't get out of, right?" 

He looks from the handcuffs to her. "Do you know what that means? To 'bind' an angel?" 

She shakes her head. "No, not really I guess. Just that you can't get your hands out of them?" She hadn't thought about this.

"No honey, no, it binds my grace. I couldn't do _anything_ with my grace. And I don't just mean the fun stuff. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't fly, I would be weak, powerless." He stares at her, lets that sink in.

"Oh...." She looks to the handcuffs swaying from her finger. 

"I wanna play this game kitten, _believe me_ , I do. But not with those," he glances at them.

She doesn't know what to do with them. "Yeah, ok, no. I... Just forget that then." She sits them down. The instant her hand moves away they vanish. She looks at him.

"I'll just put those away for safe keeping," he winks. "Now, about this game." He starts to walk toward her again.

She holds her hand up. "Nope, stop right there." 

He pauses, waits, crosses his arms. 

"Ok, same rules apply, just no handcuffs. You sit on your hands, got it?" She arches an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm not sure I'm gonna like this game, but I'm sure as hell not saying no when you look like that," he says. 

She smiles, slowly walking towards him. "Oh I don't know, _daddy_." She walks behind him, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and throwing it on a chair. "I think you're gonna have a really, _really_ good time." She kisses him lightly, and then starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

He puts his hands on her bare sides, rubbing his thumbs over her ribs. 

"Uh uh." She pushes his hands down. " _No touching_." 

He sighs, dropping his hands to his sides. She pulls his shirt off, and then slides her hands across his shoulders, down his chest. She lightly flicks his nipples making him chuckle a bit, and leans in to kiss him. He kisses her back, their tongues touching. 

She undoes his belt, slides it out slowly, tossing it aside. She unbuttons his pants, slides the zipper down. 

"I can get rid of those you know," he says, holding his hands up like he's at gunpoint. 

She pulls back, looks him in the eyes. "I'll allow it." His pants are gone in an instant. 

She kisses him again, holding his face gently in her hands, running her fingers back through his hair. She presses against him, lace bra scratching softly against his skin. He moves his hands, then thinks better of it and clasps them behind his back. 

She smiles. "Good job," she praises him. "Now, on the bed, sitting up." 

He salutes her and she laughs loudly. 

Her phone starts ringing on the bedside table, AC/DC blasting out of it. It's Dean. 

"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to him. I call him back later," she says.

"Nonsense Sweetheart, we've got all night. I'll get it." Gabriel picks up her phone before she can stop him. 

"Deano!" He pauses, waiting for Dean to speak. "Yeah, she's here. Hey listen man, I heard about you and Cassy doing the horizontal hokey pokey, congratulations on that by the way, but I better not catch you checking out my ass the next time I walk by. I mean, I know I've got a _great ass-_ " 

Katelyn is frantic, grabbing at the phone, finally snatching it out of his hand. She slaps his arms saying, "Shut up! Gabe! SHUT UP!" 

She puts the phone to her ear. "Dean! Hey! How are you?" 

Dean is livid, cursing up a storm; she can't keep up with what he's saying. Finally he calms down. "What the hell Kate, what do you see in him?!"

"We've talked about this before, Dean, different strokes for different folks. Now what's up?"

Gabriel is hovering behind her; he raises his voice, "And let me tell you Deano, she does LOVE my stroke!" 

Dean is beyond annoyed. "Whatever Kate, just call me when he's gone." He hangs up. 

She turns on Gabriel, trying to hide her laughter but it's showing in her eyes. 

"You know you love me," he says, smiling, dimples showing in his cheeks. 

"Yeah, you're lucky I do. On the bed, mister. _Now_." 

"Oh, kitten; I might like this side of you." He leans in, quickly kissing her, and then bounces on the bed like a kid. 

"Sit on your hands." She stands beside the bed; arms crossed waiting for him to comply. 

"Literally?" He rolls his head to the side when she nods, then shoves his hands under his butt. "There, you happy?" She nods again. 

She climbs up on the bed, straddling his lap. "Now, what should I do first?" She kisses him again, deep and long, grinding the lace panties up and down him. He's hard in no time. 

"There's so _many_ things I want to do, Gabriel." He leans forward, trying to connect his mouth with hers. "You wanna kiss me? Is that what you want?" She's just out of his reach, he nods. 

"What if I want to kiss you... somewhere else? Hmmm?" She lightly touches her lips to his, talking against his mouth. "What if I wanna kiss you _down there_? You never let me stay down there very long, what if I wanna take my time, swallow your big dick, suck it for hours, what do you say to that?" 

He's watching her mouth, lust written all over his face. "I'd say I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock sweetheart, that's what I'd say to that." He catches her mouth with his, kissing her hard, biting her bottom lip. 

She slides down, tugging his hips slightly so he flattens out a bit. She kisses down his stomach, below his belly button, lower and lower. She wraps her hand around his shaft, lightly running the tip of her tongue around the head, just barely touching it. He sighs. 

She licks up the underside, sucking just the tip into her mouth when she reaches the top, making him jerk. She pulls the whole head into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, over it. 

He pulls his hands out, then realizes what he's done and puts them behind his head. She smiles up at him, holding eye contact as she sucks the head of his dick in again. His eyes half shut, his hands tightening into fists. She slides her mouth down, slowly, lower and lower, pushing him into her throat. She slides back up, sucking on the head. He closes his eyes. 

She concentrates on what she's doing, what makes him twitch and jerk, gasp and moan. She uses her hand, stroking up and down while she sucks on the head. She puts him down her throat and moans, hums. He's writhing. Moving his hands toward her and then remembering. 

"Please cupcake, I just wanna touch you," he says, eyes closed tightly. 

She rises up. "But then you'll pull me up, play with me, make me forget what I'm doing. I know your game; we've played it before, but not tonight. Tonight it's _my turn_." 

She lowers down again, sucking him into her mouth and pushing him down her throat, raises up, sucking hard on the head. 

There's a rustling sound and then a loud crash, the sound of the lamp breaking, bedside table flipping onto its side. She jumps up, startled. 

Gabriel's wings shimmer in the air, fully visible for a second, then fading away. The lopsided lamplight flickers out on the floor. "Shit," he says. 

She jumps up, crossing them room to flip on the light, surveying the damage. "What happened?" She looks from the busted table to him. 

"Shit," he says again, "I'm sorry, I got a little, uh... distracted, I guess is the best word, and my wings decided to make an impromptu appearance. Kinda broke the table there, I'll fix it." He snaps his fingers and everything is back in place. 

"Really?" The thought of him being so turned on that he loses control of his wings is _seriously_ hot to her. She walks back to him, straddles his lap again. "Well you know Gabe, any time your wings want to make an appearance they're more than welcome. And I do mean _Any. Time_." 

He grabs her ass, and she lets him. 

"Now what were you saying about MY kinks?" he asks, and just as he goes to kiss her there's a loud banging from above. The upstairs neighbor is stomping on the floor, expressing his displeasure about the racket. Gabe looks up, irritation written all over his face. His eyes spark.

"Easy there Loki, don't be going all Trickster on my neighbor." 

"FINE," he huffs, rolling his eyes.

"These distractions suck! This wasn't how I wanted the night to go!" She pouts.

"Don't worry about it, kitten." He moves in to kiss her.

"Wait," she says. He stops. "Just get us out of here, put us in the middle of nowhere. Some place with zero distractions."

He smiles, holds his hand up, "Done." He snaps his fingers. 

They're standing in a _huge_ living room. It's dimly lit, just some soft lights mounted on the walls. The walls are logs, almost like a log cabin. Only this isn't a cabin. It seems to be a lodge, a really nice lodge. Vaulted wooden ceilings rise steeply above them. Huge windows line one wall, Kat can see mountains lit by moonlight going off into the distance. 

"Where are we?" She whispers, taking his hand. 

"We are smack in the middle of 300 acres, nestled in the beautiful Rocky Mountains. There will be zero distractions here, kiddo. You can't even get here by road, just by helicopter, or angel." He raises her hand in his, spins her around to look at her. "Now we are gonna take full advantage of this night, you got it?" 

He's still naked, hard, and ready. 

"Ok then, we're gonna put those angel powers to use. Get rid of this furniture," she tells him. 

"Redecorating already?" He laughs when she rolls her eyes. His fingers snap and the room is empty. 

"Do something with the floor, make it soft." She steps up to him, slipping her arm around his waist. 

"Hmmm. How bout this?" He snaps again. The floor seems to be covered by a giant mattress. It stretches across the vast room, from wall to wall, filling every corner.

"Perfect," she says. "Now lay down." 

He moves back, "You know, I think I could get used to you giving me orders, sweetheart." He settles on his back, hands behind his head again. 

She smiles at him as she gets on her hands and knees, taking his dick in her hand. "Let's see if we can get those wings to make another appearance." She shoves her mouth down on his cock, pushing him into her throat fast and hard, and he sucks in a breath. 

"Holy shit, kitten," he gasps. 

She's got his number now. She knows exactly what he likes and how he likes it, and she's determined he's going to come in her mouth. She gets to work, sucking and teasing and torturing him with her mouth. She massages his balls and uses her hands for added pleasure. 

He's writhing and moaning and talking to her the whole time. "Oh fuck, I like that, yes, more of that, ahhhhh, yeaahhhh, oh _that right there_ , do that again, damn Kat, you're gonna kill me with that mouth.... Fuck. Me. What was that? Put your mou- uhhhhhh please, YES," he can't shut up and she loves it. 

It doesn't take long and she hears that familiar rustling sound. She looks up and his eyes are closed, hands in fists above his head, and his wings are _almost_ solid. 

"Kat, I'm gonna come, you need to stop if you don't want me to come, Kat, do you hear me, I'm gonna, fuckkkkk I'm almost..." His wings stretch out at his sides, soft feathers tickling her knees where she's straddling his legs. She doesn't stop. She wraps her hand tightly around the base of his cock, sliding it up and down with her mouth, using tight suction. He whimpers and his wings move, feathers making soft whispery sounds. 

"I'm there, kitten, I'm _right...there..._ " 

He grabs her head, thrusting up into her face, shoving down her throat. She feels it as he comes, hot and thick, and she swallows him down. His hands are tangled in her hair as he jerks and twitches, finally coming back to himself. "Your mouth is a beautiful thing, sweetie, I've always thought that. But the things you can do to my cock with it, _wow_." 

She swallows again, tasting him, sweet and masculine. This is the first time he's let her do that, and she's surprised that it's just like it would be with a regular man. She doesn't know what she thought would happen when he came, but it wasn't that. She suddenly wonders if she could get pregnant. The thought jars her for a second, pulls her out of the moment. 

"Yes," he says. 

She doesn't register what he said. "Huh?" She looks up at him, confused.

"I said yes. Yes, you could get pregnant." He sits up on his elbows, wings moving out wider to allow more movement. 

"What?" _Did he just say that? How did she not know this? What?!_

"Don't panic, Kat, stay with me okay?" He sits up fully, wings still stretched out. 

She imagines it's hard to sit when you're wings are taller than you are. Why is she thinking about that? She's losing it. Her brain is kicking into overdrive.

"Hey, calm down. You're fine, everything's fine. Kat, listen to me. This is not a big deal. Really." He pulls her up to him, holding eyes contact with her. 

"Yeah, okay, I just, I never thought about it I guess." She stares at him. _Pregnant. A baby._

"Well, you don't have to think about it now either. If it's not something you want then I can keep preventing it, if it is, then we'll figure that out later. Okay?" He pushes her hair back from her face, running his fingers down to her scalp. 

"You've been preventing it?" She fixates on that one sentence. 

He sighs, gives in. "You really wanna do this now?" 

She hesitates, and then nods. She won't be able to stop thinking about it otherwise. His wings disappear. "You're right, it's awkward to sit like that. Ok, here we go!" He smacks his hands together, she watches him. 

"Little history lesson first. Yes, Angels and humans can have children. They're called Nephilim," he tells her. 

She puts her hand up. "Wait, Nephilim are _real_?" She never knows what's real and what's made up. Some things really are fairytale, some aren't, how you're supposed to know the difference is beyond her.

"Yes, but a lot of what you've read probably isn't accurate. Details get lost in translation, and Nephilim were never common anyway, so there's a lot of misinformation about them." He pauses, letting that sink in.

She nods. "Go on." 

"I'm not going to go into all that right now, I'll just say that Nephilim appear human, but they retain angelic traits. They have grace, and although not as powerful in some ways, they're more powerful in others." He waits again. 

"Well, that's pretty vague," she says.

"Yeah, well, this is a lot to take in. I don't want to overload you with details right now. We can get into all of that later if you want to." He's being very serious. He's never serious for this long. 

"So you've been preventing this?" She can't get past this detail.

"Well I didn't think you'd be very happy with me if you found out you were pregnant and I hadn't told you it was even possible." He had a point. 

"Ok. So you decide when it's going to happen or something?" She's not letting this prevention thing go. 

"No, WE have to decide it's going to happen." He seems a little irked at her assumption. When she thinks about it she can understand why. 

"Sorry, that sounded bad." This whole conversation is awkward, she can't even believe it's happening. 

He sighs. "Don't apologize; I never spoke to you about this because I never thought to. I figured if you ever thought about kids or mentioned them, then we'd talk about it. Before tonight you never did. Not when I was in your head anyway." 

She nods, understanding. "Yeah I can see that. I think I just assumed it wasn't possible and let go of the idea of having kids." She sees sadness on his face as she says this, she didn't intend for her words to hurt him. "Do you want a child? Do you have a child?" He could already have had children, she doesn't know. 

"No, I don't have any. I never did, I guess I could have. I must not have wanted them." He's looking down, thinking. 

She nods; she doesn't know what his life was like before her, really. She's never asked, she doesn't really want to know details. But she does wonder sometimes. Was there ever anyone else? Is she just one in a long line? When she's gone, will he pick another one?

"No, kitten. Don't think like that, no. I never thought of having a child before because I didn't have anyone I wanted one with. I had a few serious relationships sure, you know about Kali, but I've been mostly alone, for a _long_ time. I do okay on my own. But when I met you, when I got to know you, I don't know, it was different somehow." He takes her hand, wrapping it in his. 

She's determined not to cry. She stares at their hands, not meeting his eyes. _Dammit this is the strangest night ever._

He laughs softly. "You know why I'm always in your head, kitten?" 

She looks up, shakes her head no. 

"Because it's fun in there. Because you're smart, and funny, and you always get me. You watch everything. You take it all in, you don't miss any detail. You're sharp, you're empathetic, which I suck at, we both know. I've never known a human like you, which is pretty damn special because I've known A LOT of humans." 

She looks down again, a little embarrassed by what he's saying. 

"See, even with how awesome you are you're still humble." He squeezes her hand.

She meets his eyes and smiles, "I'm not perfect, Gabriel." 

"I didn't say you were. You've got a temper, which is hot as hell. You get pissed at me over little things," he holds his hand up, stopping her from cutting in. "I realize our perceptions of 'little' may differ here. You don't like taffy. I mean really, Kat, who doesn't like taffy? (This made me LMAO!!!). And if tonight is any indication, you might be a little on the bossy side." He stops because she's laughing, looking up at the ceiling, trying not to cry. He pulls her chin down to meet her eyes. "No, I never wanted a child before. But I'd feel honored if you wanted one with me."

He kisses her very softly, touching his forehead to hers. _God she loves him._

"One thing you really need to work on- thinking about my father, and calling out his name at really BAD times." He smiles when she does, kissing her again. 

"Ok, well that got heavy pretty fast," she says. She stands up, stretches, wanting to shake off the seriousness of the moment. 

Gabriel smiles and stands, in a loud announcer voice he says, "And this educational break was brought to you by, PREGNANCY! A total mood killer since the days of Adam and Eve!" (ROFLMAO!!! You got that right!! HAHAHAHA!! ) 

Kat shakes her head, smiling. She crosses the room to the windows, looking out. The mountains are breathtaking, the snow on the barren caps reflecting the moon's light. There are so many stars in the sky. She's never seen such a star filled sky. She rubs her arms, feeling a little chill. There are no signs of civilization around, no electricity except what's in the house. 

He walks over to where she's standing, looking out the window from behind her. 

"How do you always know these houses will be empty when you jump around? Who owns them?" She's just curious; she's wondered about it before but never asked. 

"I do," he says. He rests his head on her shoulder. 

"You do what?" His meaning isn't clear. 

"I own them." He wraps his arms around her from behind. 

"You _own_ all these houses? Like, all the ones we've stayed in?" She can't hide the shock in her voice. She never imagined him owning things. 

"Yeah. I've got a bunch." They stand there together, just staring off into the distance. 

Finally she says, "How do you get them?" She can't imagine what his answer will be.

"I just buy them," he says. He sounds bored. 

"Like, with _money_?" Do angels have money? Why would they need it?

"Yeah with money, you think I steal people's houses or something? I may not play by the rules all the time, but I don't steal," he laughs.

"Well, I guess I just didn't figure you had any need for it. How do you get it? Do you just create the money? What do you do with it?" Her mind is buzzing with questions. 

He sighs exaggeratedly, "More questions?" He jokes. He squeezes her waist. "I mostly just buy stuff with it kiddo, what else do you do with money? And no, I don't create it. Well, I did at first, and then I figured out what to do with it and it just started multiplying and kinda took on a life of its own. It was boring, being the Trickster all the time. When money came around it gave me something to do." 

"How many houses do you have? Where are they? What else do you own? How does it multiply on its own?" She sounds like a child. 

"Slow down, Kat, geez. Ok, uh, I don't know how many houses I own. A bunch? Several on each continent I guess. I own other stuff, property, buildings, I don't know. Just stuff I guess. I don't do much with it, it's just holdings mostly. And it multiplies on its own because I know how to invest it. Now what else, I know you're just itching to fire twenty more questions my way."

She smiles, she can see their reflection in the window. "Invest it, like in the stock market or something?" He nods. "Do you own cars?" He shakes his head no. "Airplanes?" No again. "Why not?" Why wouldn't he own cars? She loves cars.

"I don't need them to travel," he says. 

"Ahhh, gotcha. Ok, but you don't need houses either right? So why all those?" She meets his eyes through the window reflection.

He thinks, holding eye contact the whole time. "I guess I just wanted to find a place to call my own, where I felt comfortable. I haven't felt like I've had a home since I left Heaven. I think I've always been looking for that feeling again."

Thousands of years without a home sounds lonely and miserable. "And you've never found it?"

He shakes his head. "I was looking in the wrong places. I didn't find that feeling in a city, or a mansion, or even in a house. I didn't feel like I was home again until I met you. I get that feeling with you, it doesn't matter where we are. Your apartment, the bunker, here, China. I feel like I have a home, like I have family again, with you."

She knows what he means. She'd lost her entire family as a teenager. Sam and Dean had filled a small role, their friendship kept her from being terribly lonely over the years, but nothing made her feel more at home than Gabriel did. She nods. 

"See? You always get it," he says. 

She shakes her head, smiling. She's never smiled so much in her life. _Dammit, she is NOT going to get emotional again._

He laughs, kissing the hollow of her neck.

"That's why I always offer to help you, Kat, I have this money and it doesn't do anything. You could use it, donate it, make your own charity, I don't care. You wouldn't have to work two jobs, worry about money _all the time_. Hell, you wouldn't have to work at all, ever again, unless you wanted to."

"When you offered to help me I just assumed you'd angel mojo some money in my bank account, or maybe make my landlord forget that I hadn't paid rent. I never thought you had actual money." Not that she'd have taken it anyway.

"Ah, see? There it is. You want to do it on your own, you don't want help. I admire that, I really do. But I still wish you'd let me. You don't need that apartment, pick a place, we'll live there. You want the same city? I'll buy a house there, something with a little more space, where I can spread my wings out. You want to be closer to Sam and Dean? We'll find something down the road. We can have all those things. You could go to school, Kat, I know you want that. Do it! I can buy you a _car_. I know you love cars. Food for thought here, kiddo, just think about it, ok?"

She nods. This all sounds great, but what happens if she gives up everything she has, jobs, apartment, the life she knows, and then they break up? What happens then?

He takes her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Kat, if you ever want to end this you just tell me. You tell me to leave and never come back. I'll make sure you're taken care of. But I want something to be very clear, okay?" He pauses, waiting for her to nod. "I'm not going _anywhere_. I know what I've got with you, what I've found with you. I'm old enough to know how rare it really is. I'm not letting that go, you got it?" 

Here come the tears. She can't hold them back any longer. He pulls her in, holds her close. How many more revelations can they have tonight? 

"Just one," he says softly. "I should have told you when I set it up, don't get angry ok?"

She looks at him, hesitant. This doesn't sound good. She nods finally. 

"When we first met, before we were ever together, I started putting your name on all my accounts. I wanted to help you somehow, I tried to come up with an idea to shift some money to you, but the more I got to know you, the more I knew you'd hate that. You wouldn't want someone else's money; you'd probably just donate it and still work two jobs." He pauses, gauging her reaction, her thoughts. She doesn't seem angry.

"You're right, I wouldn't have liked it." She's always surprised by how well he knows her. 

"So I've been adding your name to all my accounts. I'm probably about half way through. So your net worth right now is way up in the millions somewhere, remember that the next time you're dreading going to work so much that you're almost in tears, ok?" 

She nods against his chest, wiping her face. He rubs her back, hands sliding over her bare skin.  
The thought of having that money doesn't seem real. She can't think about it.

"It's a good thing this is all out there. Stuff we should have talked about a long time ago," Gabriel says.

She remembers something, "Wait a minute," she says into his chest. "Did you have something to do with that lottery ticket Dean found? Like six months ago? He said it was just sticking up out of the trash can. He said he didn't have the money to make it home and all of his cards were maxed out. Just a really bad day, and then he finds a winning five grand lottery ticket in the trash. He was smiling for days. Was that you?"

"I may know something about this incident. Don't you _dare_ tell them. I don't want you tarnishing my glowing reputation."

She laughs, "You're secret's safe with me. That was really sweet though. I knew there was something strange about that. Who finds a winning ticket in the trash without there being some divine intervention?" 

"Yeah, you know me. I'm just _divine_." His hands are roaming lower down her back, slipping his fingertips under the top very top of her lace panties.

"You're breaking the rules, Gabriel," she chastises him. 

"I always do, sweetheart," he says, kissing her temple. His hands spread out, sliding down to squeeze her butt. "You got me off, now why don't you let me return the favor?"

She slides away from him, stepping back. "Oh I plan on getting off, don't worry about that. But I plan on doing it _my_ way."

"And what way is that?" He steps up, crowding her space. Not touching her at all, but there's less than an inch between them. He looks down at her.

She raises her face toward him, almost kissing. "My plan is to ride your cock, Gabe. To ride you so hard, and so long, that I come so hard I forget my own name."

He closes the distance to millimeters between them. "Now this sounds like a plan I can get behind." He holds extremely still, waits.

"It won't be from behind. I will be on top. New rule, I'm on top and you can't flip me over or change position. But, I will concede that you can touch me if..." She slides her hands up his sides, wraps them around his neck. "If you bring your wings back." 

He grabs her by the waist and seals his mouth to hers, kissing her hard and long. 

When the kiss ends and she pulls back his wings are stretched out to their full length, tapering off to the wall on each side of him. She reaches her hand out, touching one, lightly running her fingertips over the soft feathers. "They're so beautiful," she tells him.

"They're just wings, Kat." He doesn't understand her attraction to them. 

"No, no they're not. They look like they're gold." She walks out to his side, running her hand across the feathers. They aren't rigid, they bend, but they move back into place immediately. "I never imagined they'd be so big before I saw them the first time. They're massive."

"They have to be, in proportion to carrying the weight of my vessel," he says. (FYI, the story of Gabriel's vessel… who he was, why he invited Gabe in, who he left behind… now that's a story I'd love to read!!)

She's fascinated by them. She wants to look at them from behind. He raises one up and she ducks under, stepping away from him so she can take them in. The top of them connects where his shoulder blade starts, then they're attached all the way down to the bottom of his ribs. Small feathers freckle the skin around them on his back. The outside of them is lighter in color, more gold flashes at her, reflecting the soft lights on the walls. His back is strong, sturdy, his ass is round and firm. She has a great appreciation for that ass. 

"I tried to tell Dean I have a _great_ ass," he teases. 

She laughs, walking over to run her hands over the top line of his wings. He lets his head fall back. "Does that feel good?" She asks.

"Very good," he says. 

She keeps contact, walks out the distance of the wing, running her hand along the long flight feathers underneath. "Why do you keep them hidden?"

He groans. "I don't know. They're awkward for one thing; they get in the way a lot. And I guess they're just kinda... private? It'd feel like walking around with your genitals out." 

She laughs hard at that description. "Ok, makes sense." She turns and starts walking back toward his body. She runs her hand down the rounded arch, he sighs. She slides her fingers in the feathers, running them down to where the wing meets his body on his back. He shudders violently. She's never gotten that strong of a reaction from him before. 

"It feels different when you touch my wings. It feels stronger, more intense. The vessel isn't in the way. I imagine it's what it would feel like if you touched my grace." He shudders again, and the wings move softly forward, pushing air. 

"Can I do that? Touch you grace?" That's an interesting thought.

"No. You would die, which would be an unfortunate side effect." He arches his shoulders, almost bending over. The wings go slightly horizontal and she can see him stretching his feathers, moving them. 

"Yes, very unfortunate. I don't want that in my obituary," she says. His shoulders shake in silent laughter. She runs her hands along the bottom edge, feeling each feather flip against her palm. He looks content, like a dog getting a belly rub. 

"Hey now, that's not an accurate comparison," he tells her. "I'm much more dignified than that. I'm like a cat, I'm _allowing_ you to pet me." He straightens his shoulders. "Wasn't there something else we were about to do? See, this is why we can't have nice things, kitten. You get distracted." He folds his wings, tucking them in. 

She watches the movement. She could study them forever; she'd never get tired of it. He steps away, allowing him room to turn with the extra width of his wings. Even with them folded he's several feet wider on each side. 

"Does it hurt when you lay on them?" she asks. 

"You mean like on my back? No, not at all." He shrugs.

"Good, lay down." He hesitates and she points at the floor. She watches as he settles down, relaxing his wings so they stretch out slightly. She stands there, looking at him.

"I did as you asked right? With my wings?" 

She nods. 

"So I can touch you?" 

She nods again. 

"Then get down here. _Now_." 

She stays standing, reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra, sliding it down and tossing it away. She slowly shimmies the lace panties off, kicking them to the side. She cups her breasts again, pinching her nipples. She can see him getting hard again. She slides a hand down between her legs, lightly teasing herself. She lets her head fall back, sighs softly. 

"I'm going to get up in a second, and if I get up I'm going to fuck your brains out against the wall, I swear it. You'll be walking like Dean Winchester tomorrow. Get. Down. Here." His face is determined, eyes faintly glowing. 

She straddles his waist, sitting on her knees. He rubs his thumbs over her nipples, runs a hand down between her legs, rubbing his finger over her clit. It's her turn to moan.

"That's what I want, kitten, that turns me on more than anything. Hearing _you_ turned on. That's what gets me going." 

She leans down, placing her hands down onto his wings, spreading her fingers deep into the feathers. She shifts her hips, sliding him inside her. 

"Oh fuck yeah," he says, closing his eyes. He loses focus for a second, stopping with his finger, but he starts again, rubbing across her clit. 

She rides him, slow and lazy, taking her time. No hurry. She holds onto the feathers, tightening her grip as she pushes closer and closer. They're woven between her fingers, soft and thick. His wings are stretching out.

He's swelling inside her. "Kat, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that..." He's holding back, holding himself back, trying to wait on her. His hands grip her sides, steadying her as she slides up and down him, faster and faster, burying him deep. 

"Are you ready?" She's out of breath, so close. He's thick, she feels tightly stretched around him. She can feel it, _almost_ there.

"I'm beyond ready," he says, eyes glowing. He uses his grace, slides it across her nipples, popping and crackling, then pushes it down between her legs. It hits her swollen clit, almost sizzling with electricity and she can't hold back. Her hands seize, she clenches around him. 

The tension on his feathers pushes him over the edge. She knows to close her eyes as he comes, light floods off of him. His wings surge forward and back, pushing air with a loud whooshing sound. She tightens her hands, holding on. 

The air shoves at her, warm, swirling her hair. She comes so hard, and long, his grace not stopping on her clit. Finally she falls forward onto his chest, spent and exhausted. She rests, his arms wrapped loosely around her back.

"You know Gabe, I'm not sure I'm the only one with a wink kink around here," she says finally. 

He laughs, smacking her ass. "Yeah, that wing thing is probably something I should tell Cas about. I bet Deano would _love_ that." 

"Oh, Lord." She rolls her eyes, teasing him.

"You have _got_ to stop with this Dad stuff, Kat." He laughs again.

"Yes, _daddy_ ," she says, kissing his cheek.


End file.
